oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigil Karoshi
"Life is a pattern of events and sequences, and I intend to riddle them out" History No one really knows where she really came from, all they know is that the moment Vigil showed up in the marketplaces making deals, she always seemed to get what she wanted. Shrewd dealing as if she'd been navigating the businesses for 40 years, the largest windfall she ever had was that deal she contracted with Fate those many years ago. Though abnormally tall and gangly, she does have a certain visual charm about her pale skin and long dark hair. However, her social graces often falls noticeably short, and she entertains a minimum of interest in romance or similar frivolities, though weather that's the biological formatting imposing on her or her own pursuits leaving no time left for others, is an unknown facet. Regardless, her stately lexicon and matter-of-fact linguistic choices usually leave her coming off cold and calculating, which is actually rather accurate. For what bores others to pieces, can be some of the most mentally stimulating endeavors to her. Ledgers, bookkeeping, tracking sums and carrying the one, all fall into place for her. Like a giant puzzle waiting to be solved, numbers and pages show their true face to those willing to take the time to look. Perhaps, this is a metaphor for Vigil herself as well... Overtime, Vigil has continued to grow in her calculating skill, but also has co-opted those talents to other facets of her life. Her familiar Keeper, a Varied Thrush with an orange crest and iridescent black wings, is often somewhere at hand, whispering the secrets that Fate only knows - so long as she is sober enough to speak sense. It likely doesn't help observers when Keeper opens her mouth, for such a sweet looking bird to rattle and screech the language of Necril is an unsettling sight, what with its sibilance and guttural cries. As well, her patience as paid off as she trained in her own self sufficiency, her skills as a marksman telling of her years spend countermanding the rigid composure of her structure. Knowing the talents of a mage lie in their ability to cast spells, more than a couple of wizard have been cut short at just the wrong moment by a sequence of well placed bolts. She's been tugged along by Fates fickle fortune for some time, nearly landing a couple high ranking positions in financial cabinets, until an odd offshoot appeared in the form of becoming the Marshall of Shinrin-Yoku, exchanging her cheque books for a sharp eye so as to keep order within the fledgling nations borders. It's not as if she's entirely put her old talents aside, she's known for conducting exacting reviews and inspections in each county, township or station she arrives at - often with little to no warning in advance. Surprise, is one of the most honest ladies you can acquaint yourself with, after all. Appearance Abnormally tall and thin, it doesn't seem to impede her too much in her daily life - though by no means is she above average in most physical characteristics. The exceptions is the style of unnatural grace she's carefully cultured over time, which extends to a carefully manicured appearance so as to both take the edge off her more unnerving features as well as establish a demeanor or strict command. Her eyes, pale and bleached, contrast the dark hair on her head, and she'd hardly look different should a black and white painting be made of her as a coloured one. Whenever outside of any bust the most prestigeous of business meetings, she keeps her crossbow on hand; a wicked reminder that roses are not the only creature with thorns. Personality Strict, straightforward and sharp, she enjoys intelligent company more than she might let on, constantly analyzing those around her for faults and strengths. For as much as she may seem to carefully cultivate each decision she makes, truth is that about a third of them are spontaneous, based on either gut feelings, perceived patterns, some association with the number 14 or a combination of the three. Friends Adelise, a fellow adventurer tied to unlife, is one of the few who have bothered to push past the mask and try and gander beneath to see the real Vigil, the one who merely feigns at having all the answers and pretends an absolute surety of her decisions. In reality, Vigil knows full well that many things elude her, and is intrigued why this social connection is not one of them. Enemies No current enemies, aside from perhaps a jilted investor or merchant. Aspirations Powerful, self-sufficient, and intelligent beyond hundreds of libraries. Category:Player Characters